


Who needs professionalism anyway?

by sonicsora



Category: Sam & Max
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's tie mysteriously disappears, clearly Max is the root of the problem. Sam/Max.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who needs professionalism anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> After watching a few LP's and talking with a friend, I had to take a shot at writing these two. Not beta'd so expected a few hiccups here and there.

"Max, you have any idea where my tie went little buddy?" Sam questioned as he walked through their office, the white collar of his shirt only half done up as he pulled his hat on. "I can't go out without it, not professional enough for what we do." 

"Psh, professional mor-fessional! We haven't gotten a case in days." The dog peered around, not able to pin point Max's location, apparently the rabbit-thing had taken to hiding somewhere. "Why not take it easy and blow up some mailboxes?" 

"The commissioner could call at any minute, Max. I can't just traipse around this crime infested city without my tie." 

"They'll shake in their dirt encrusted boots a lot more if you didn't button up your shirt." 

The dog had to squint, staring at his desk suspiciously as he walked over. He had a solid suspicion now. "Do you want me to keep my shirt like this?" 

"Well, the view is nice, if not a little eye searing." The muffled voice offered back. There was some faint shuffling as Max moved around in some attempt to get comfortable. 

"Charming." He reached under the desk, grabbing Max by his ears and hauling him up onto the top of the desk. He did have to raise a brow when he saw the fact Max was wearing his tie, be it on his head. "So _you_ have my tie." 

"I was borrowing it, seeing just how the classy man lives." The lagomorph reached his hands up to adjust the tie around his head, in a manner more dignified should be allowed considering his current predicament. 

"Mhmm." The dog wasn't particularly impressed, he reaching out to pull the tie up and off. "I'd sear your eyes anytime lil buddy, right now, we focus on the job." 

The lagamorph had to sniffle, clearly touched if anything. "Sam, that'd be charming if you weren't so butt ugly." 

The dog sighed as he released the rabbit's ears, leaning down to press a kiss against his forehead. "Says the rabbit with no sense of hygiene." 

"Hygiene and ugliness are two different things, Sam. I have beauty buried deep under these layers of dirt, you, you're born naturally that disgusting." The rabbit had no qualms with grabbing onto his partner's face, returning the affection in kind. If anything, Max was a zealous creature when it came to affection. 

"Now this is getting too sappy for me." Sam chuckled dryly back, ruffling Max's fur before pulling away. He shifted his attention to getting his tie on. His tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth as he worked. "Keep this up and you'll give me a cavity." 

The rabbit was quite content to watch Sam battle his tie, comfortably stretching out on the desk. "I can always yank it out for you, we have pliers here somewhere." 

"Such a heartfelt sentiment, I could almost cry." Sam gave into his impulse, dipping down again to kiss the rabbit once again. "Instead, I'll hold my emotions deep inside of me and build up a natural ball of aggression and rage to lash out at the world later on." 

"Oh Sam, I knew we were partners for a reason." Max clasped his hands together, staring star struck up at the half dressed dog. 

"Mhmm, now get off the desk, bonehead." He motioned Max down, moving to settle into his chair. It taking the dog a long moment to realize his hat was missing now.

"... _Max_." The laughter from above on their ceiling fan was enough to just make Sam contemplate getting the broom to knock the rabbit down.


End file.
